mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Samanthi (Primal)
"Embrace your Dark Side.." Age: Young (Although unknown exactly how but I say a young adult. Maybe in her Twenties.) Weaponry: She uses a staff, or a big stick as a weapon. She also uses a long katana that has a red blade. She uses 'a big stick' because of her childhood. She was one of those kids that had always played outside. She was the outdoorsy type. She has played with sticks, and dug holes with her hands. Big holes, small holes, medium-range, all sorts of holes. Eye color: Her left eye's Blue and the other red. Sometimes the two become darker shades if she's angry or concentrating on something. She's not insecure about her eye colors though in her dreams, her eyes are leaf-green. History: It's rumored that Samanthi's either directly descended from Primal,The Great, or that Primal's one of her ancestors from long ago. That would make her a demi-goddess which would explain alot. Samanthi would fight Tincan, and other villains later on. It was known that when Samanthi was younger, alot of boys fell for her and had wanted to be her boyfriend. They actually thought that she was beautiful, then when she had told them about herself, they thought that she was boring or weird. Y'know that weird kid that always plays around with Pokemon cards? She often played around with him, and didn't have many female friends in her youth as she thought that they were snobs. Personality and traits: Samanthi uses a staff because she likes hitting people with sticks. That's why her staff isn't metal. She was an avid reader in her youth. She had liked reading things about animals, such as caterpillars. Samanthi doesn't smile alot, so she has more of a serious expression on her face. She actually didn't get along with her sister, who was labeled a basketcase in Elementary school. Her sister was one of those kids that didn't do anything and sat around. She was one of those girls that always complained that their stomach was hurting. Samanthi's sister was either sleeping or trying to draw. Samanthi's sister was very untalkative,though catch her during P.E and you'd know that she was very competitive when it had came to sports. Samanthi was always called 'Samantha', and this had always made her mad. Well, until High School. She had gotten used to it then. As said, she was an outdoorsy kid though she didn't really like P.E. She didn't like kicking balls and climbing ropes infront of people, just something about that had always made her uneasy. Her P.E teacher tried to give her an Unsatisfactory, though Samanthi's mother had stepped in and had placed her into Adaptive P.E although she didn't have any mental illnesses or physical illnesses. Samanthi was simply insecure. Samanthi's quote is 'Embrace your Dark Side' due to the fact that she had used her anger and all of those negative emotions for Good. She had used them to get straight A's and Honor Roll. She had basically spited those who said she couldn't do crock shit. Samanthi's ambidextrous, as she uses both hands alot. It is very rare to see her just using her left hand or her right. Favorite color: Black. Black's her favorite color, not because she's an Emo or anything but because she couldn't instantly think of one whenever someone asked her what her favorite color was. She also liked how black things looked, and liked wearing black. Appearance: Samanthi was very rebellious, and had expressed that only in her clothing. She had worn black sometimes, though strayed from wearing it all of the time and had just worn Crimson or other shades of Red. She also wore rainbow and colorful socks though is now barefooted and she doesn't wear shoes that much anymore,sadly. Samanthi sometimes wore glasses, and even at school. She remembers when she had worn glasses one day, and the teacher asked her if those were prescribed and if she had vision issues. She just likes wearing glasses. She sometimes wore bows in her hair. Hair color: Redhead. She was always teased alot about it, and had gotten her mom to dye her hair Onyx Black. She had worn her hair like that the entire month after, and her friends and classmates didn't notice anything different about her. Specialties: Swordplay, and Staff-fighting. Alignment: She mostly sees herself as a Hero as she says that she doesn't like seeing anyone suffering, even if they're her foe. Astronomy sign: I might actually put her birthday in Decembuary, so I might make up a creature. Behind the Scenes: I don't wanna do her sexuality stuff, but I say that she was toying around with it and trying to find out if she was straight or not. She also wore her hair long. Category:Females Category:Female Category:Swordfighters Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Humans Category:Characters